sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Victory Leo
Victory Leo is a fictional character in the Transformers universe. Victory Leo is the rebuilt version of Ginrai. Transformers: Generation 1 Animated series As Deathsaurus goes to deliver a fatal blow to Star Saber with his cannon God Ginrai arrives to block the blast. All the combatants are injured in the fighting and with the arrival of Braver and Laster the Decepticons flee. God Ginrai's wounds are severe and he collapses. His body utterly shattered, even Autobot scientists Perceptor and Wheeljack were unable to restore his mobility. Learning of a new conversion process conceived of by Star Saber, Ginrai insisted that he be subjected to it, even when Star Saber attempted to stop him - the process would completely transform Ginrai into a new form that could be used by Star Saber as a power up, and the commander refused to use Ginrai's body in so base a manner. Ginrai persisted, and the Autobots relented; Perceptor and Wheeljack initiated the process, and God Ginrai's body was completely reconfigured into the new form of the lion-bot, Victory Leo. An unfortunate side-effect of the process left Victory Leo's mind and body unbalanced - immediately after his transformation, he began to run wild in his lion mode, displaying a more wild, feral nature than God Ginrai ever had, leaving Jan (Star Saber's adopted human son) dismayed at the apparent loss of the being he had considered his friend. When Jan was trapped in a collapsed building as Victory Leo battled the Breast Force, however, his pleas for help reached Victory Leo, and some measure of balance returned to his mind, leading him to rescue Jan. When Deszaras threatened the Earth with orbital missile strikes if the Autobots interfered in the Decepticons' energy-gathering raids, Victory Leo had to be forcibly held back by the Brainmasters to prevent him from attacking their enemies and dooming the planet. Star Saber came to the rescue with a new unification circuit implanted within his body - with this new component, he and Victory Leo could combine their bodies into Victory Saber. In the form of a combined jet, Victory Saber soared into space at a faster rate than Deszaras had predicted, and then in their combined robot form, destroyed the satellite controlling the missiles. Victory Leo was still not fully the being God Ginrai had been, retaining a more violent, short-tempered personality which sometimes brought him into conflict with the other Autobots - when Breast Force member Leozack impersonated Star Saber, Victory Leo realised that something was wrong, but none of his team-mates believed him. Even when Victory Leo tried to stop the Leozack from taking Victory Saber's combination information, the Autobots thought he was a traitor, until the real Star Saber showed up and Leozack was exposed, gaining Victory Leo his comrades trust. When Deszaras finally succeeded in reactivating his colossal planet-destroying battle fortress, Victory Leo and Star Saber combined into Victory Saber took to space to try and stop the deadly craft, only to be knocked out by its weapons and crash, unonsciousness, on its surface. Recovering as it transformed into its "Destroyer Mode," Victory Saber attacked again but was confronted by Breast Force combiner Liokaiser. At the same time, Jan arrived in his mobile mech with information that could destroy the fortress, and Victory Saber separated so that Star Saber could follow him into the fortress; Victory Leo took on Liokaiser and defeated him by hurling him into the fortress's cannon barrel. Jan then succeeded in beginning the fortress's destruction, and Deszaras, defeated by Star Saber, set the craft on collision course with Earth. Forming Victory Saber once again, the two heroes successfully destroyed the fortress and saved the planet. Transformers: Robot Masters Victory Leo and Star Saber returned in the Robot Masters line, where they would join forces with Generation One Optimus Prime and Beast Wars Optimus Primal. Toys *''Generation 1'' Victory Leo (1989) :A new mold, designed by Takara's Takashi Kunihiro. Can merge with Star Saber to form Victory Saber. *''Robot Masters'' Victory Leo (2004) :A smaller version of Victory Leo made for the Robot Masters series.Dengeki Hobby Magazine, September 2004, page 106 References Category:Autobots